Daisys
by vampireluver1613
Summary: An American girl -with an American attitude- transfers to Cross Academy -annoying many fan-girls and vampires alike, and falls in love with a vampire guy. Really, what else did you expect? Maybe TakumaxOC. Rated T for some language, and blood-sucking.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kinght, only my characters I created.**

This is basically a humor/romance fiction. Its about the main character falling love with one of the nigh class guys, obviously. I don't think a story has been made about anything otherwise.. I have not decided which hot-vampire-dude for her to fall in love with, but it will probably be Takuma. Sorry for those who want to now who the main character falls in love with, and sorry to those who don't want it to be spoiled. ^^"

** contain word or phrases spoken in English. Momo ( the main characters Japanese friend ((Hehe, I love her name! It means peach! Of course, I wonder if its common because in Japan if it isn't than they'd probably laugh at a person being name peach, like we would here, LOL))) can understand some of what is said in this, as she is somewhat fluent in English.

If your wondering why I've been doing stories from the point-of-view of an American, its because I'm an American and I can't accurately relate to how a Japanese character would react or act in certain situations. Growing up here is very different from growing up in Japan, and I think writing a story about a Japanese protagonist is unrealistic when the writer knows nothing about the culture.

* * *

"Winters-san! Winters-san! Wake up this minute!"

Japanese gibberish filled my head, and it took me a while to translate what they were saying. All the strange vowels stopped brain flow, compacting into a very strange phrase...I groggily lifted my head, wondering who was calling me. Such a wonderful dream...

"Winters-san, detention tommaro after school for sleeping in class!" the ticked-off teacher yelled loudly, and everyone laughed. What came into view first was his weird hair, a little tuft stood straight up and softly blowed when he moved. I couldn't help but giggle in my half-delirious state.

'Whatever, freaks. Those who have never slept in class are all freaks. Man I wish I was back in America, where everyone is sane and they don't give a shit about the school's 'honor' or whatever....need sleep...'

I laid my head back down in my arms, trying to back to sleep when someone poked me.

"*What the shit can't I get some fucking sleep!!*" I blurted out, not too loudly though I didn't want to catch Mr. Stick-up-his-butt's attention again.

The tormentor giggled then whispered, "Claire-chan! You were talking in American again! And I think you cussed as well."

Letting out some giggles I tried to say, "It's not American stupid it's English!"

She laughed as well once she understood her mistake and we both tried to laugh quietly but it quickly got out of control and caught the teachers attention.

"Tenkuri-san! You will be joining Winters-san for the extra-long session as well!" he barked out. We both just laughed harder, but thankfully the bell rang and we quickly ran out of that hell-hole.

We ran out all the time laughing hard and attracting everyone's attention, some retards just stood where they had been walking and stared as me and Momo doubled over laughing, trying to walk normally but failing. We were caught in a laughing fit and we couldn't stop.

Thankfully we calmed down after a while. We came upon where the night class were transitioning between classes and stood still for a minute, watching the day class girls whine and scream, waiting for their beloveds to exit the night class dorms.

Slowly a mischievous grin grew on my face and I yanked Momo towards a tree next to the group of fan girls. After grabbing handfuls of gravel next to the tree and dumping them in my bag, I climbed up the tree and Momo joined me.

"Let's annoy them some, the single-minded idiots." I snickered, imagining the chaos I could cause them. It seriously ticked me off how contradictorily they acted. They seemed to act so perfect and poised, one off comment would send them into tithers. But then these night class dudes came around, and BOOM they transformed into raving worshipping beggars. Haha. Image of all of them in homeless people clothing. (**AN: No offense to homeless people. But then again, homeless people don't own computers...**)

Of course, when the night people come and kiss their pitiful hands or cheeks or whatever, they oh-so-gracefully fainted. Like little don't deserve to be roses.

And then the night class people. I couldn't seem to figure them out. In all honesty, I thought they were vampires, but at the same I time I would never say anything. I have read so many vampire-centric novels, they really seem like they are! But, as much as I want to believe there are vampires-- don't ask me why, I just like them-- it's hard to believe they're real. I mean really, vampires existing in the human world? Pshh. Thus, I vow to never say anything... Unless the opportunity presents itself. And they're all behind a cage or something. Away from me. And they don't now I said it. If its one thing I've learned from those books, its that either vampires can manipulate the memories or states of minds of humans, or they kill all the ones who find out.

Yeah, I don't like either option. And beyond that there isn't any options. Well, the protagonist usually falls in love with said vampire, and then he decides to let her keep the secret and all the vampires are like, 'YOU MUST KILL HER!!!' and vampys like, 'NOOO NEVER' and runs off with the chick and then-- ok off-track there.

Momo shook her ebony hair but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

The screams suddenly started. The night class had arrived.

I took a small rock from my bag and threw it, hitting a blonde (Obviously dyed, i mean it was this weird orange color. What japanese chick has orange-blonde hair?) in the front. Said do-dou (AN: Ugh... I meant for that to be dodo, you now, dodo bird? The really stupid extinct one? Anyway--) rubbed the back of her head and looked around, wondering what happened. I snickered then threw another at a chick that Aido was currently hitting on, smacking into the back of her head. She yelped then turned around angrily at the girl behind her, yelling at her. Me and Momo giggled some, then we both took the handfuls of rocks and chucked some. Slowly a riot ensued, all the fan girls yanking each other's hair and screaming out profanities in high-pitched voices. Me and Momo doubled over laughing at their antics.

But as I looked around I noticed that the prefects were flipping out, well only the girl was, the guy was just yelling at some of the chicks closest to him, trying to control the raging mob. A bunch of them were diving at the night class guys, screaming 'Save me my love!' or something along those lines. I sort of felt bad for the prefects, but this was too much fun.

I looked up to see what the night class was doing, and nearly feel out of the tree. A few were staring at us, figuring out it was me and Momo that caused the mayhem. A couple were laughing their butts off, and the rest were walking to their classes, completely ignoring what was going on. One of the guys who noticed us caught my attention, 'Idol-kun'. He was staring us with a confused expression, and another fan-girl dived at him, causing him to jump back and trip over his cousins feet.

I covered my mouth and nose as laughs threatened to come out, I doubled over trying to hold it in. Momo poked me and looked at me questioningly, I shook my head while smiling.

The night class president caught my attention, he was staring at us silently, while slowly making his way towards us. His strange red-violet eyes made him seem other worldly. His threatening stance and the way he was walking towards us seemed more threatening than was probably intended, it effectively scared the ba-jeebas outta me.

"*We've been found out! Abandon ship!*" I said loudly, while grabbing Momo's hand and jumping from the tree. We quickly ran from the area, towards the dorms.

I glanced back, and the only thing that I could see it seemed, was Zero's glaring eyes. It was like he was zeroing me out (haha) and his eyes were like portals to hell.

"*The devil himself is pulling me into hell...*" I whispered, Zero was freaky-er than Kaname!

"What? Claire-chan please quit talking in American, its confusing!" Momo panted, slowing a little.

Zero suddenly jumped out of the crowd of people, running like hell towards us. There has never been a more frightening experience than this.

"*Shit!! Run faster!!*" was all I could squeal out, pulling Momo along faster.

Thankfully he didn't pursue us too far, and we made it back to the dorms to laugh and reminisce our endeavors. or in my case stare at the wall blankly for a few minutes, trying to calm my frayed nerves.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story!! Sorry if it is confusing, sometimes my mind runs off with me and I don't know how to convey a thought...

When she muttered about Zero with his eyes of fury, I didn't mean for that to be something you have to figure out, I just meant for it to be humorous.

I'm not sure how often I will post new chapters. I started a new story a while ago, but I havn't gotten around to updating it. That doesn't mean I won't update this one, just be aware sometimes I loose interest and will switch back and forth between stories. But don't worry, I won't completely forget a story! I'll just take a while to update again...

Please PM me if you have any questions! And please review, it will help me to post faster, but alerts are good too :D


End file.
